


the maid dress fic

by stake_my_h3art



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asphyxiation, Basement Gerard Way, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Frank Iero, Chubby Gerard Way, College Student Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rutting, Teen Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stake_my_h3art/pseuds/stake_my_h3art
Summary: To think it all started as a joke, a way for Mikey to poke fun at his older brother during the season of tricks.or the one where Mikey makes Gerard dress up for Halloween to try to humiliate him
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	the maid dress fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here so uhh I hope you like it! Sorry if it is not perfectly written please leave me constructive feedback and let me know if you liked it <3

To think it all started as a joke, a way for Mikey to poke fun at his older brother during the season of tricks. 

—————————

Gerard quietly made his coffee as his younger brother and his friend, Frank, laughed about something presumably dumb. High school kids, right? Gerard liked to think he was pretty far above their antics since he was in college now, but when you’re a 21 year old dude who still lives in his parents’s basement there’s only so far above high school kids you can be. Mikey and Gerard were always pretty close, but they agreed when Mikey had friends over Gerard would leave them be. Admittedly he sometimes found it a bit hard to keep his upturned nose out of his little brother’s business when it regarded video games or comics or DND. And ever since Mikey started bringing Frank around, Gerard has started to feel feelings again, even when he promised himself to just give up on love. Sex and jerking off, however, were not off the table, and Gerard can recall too many times he’s finished to thoughts of Frank. Even though Frank is almost 18, Gerard still feels bad knowing it’s probably awful that he’s had sexual thoughts about his little brother’s best friend. Especially because Frank is cool and confident, and has piercings, and he plays the guitar. And Gerard is much too self conscious. Why would this hot high school guy even want to give Gerard a chance? He’s a chubby loser with a caffeine and DND addiction. Embarrassingly enough, he just can’t help himself from crushing on the boy.

Gerard groggily sipped his coffee, as Frank asked Mikey if they could hang out tomorrow. Gerard mostly tuned them out except for when he heard Frank shyly add, 

“maybe Gerard could tag along too?” Mikey gave Frank a look.  
“You wanna spend Halloween and your birthday with my lame ass brother?” Gerard glared, but before he could say anything Frank replied,  
“sure I do, Gerard’s cool. Maybe we can go steal candy from trick or treaters or something.” Gerard would never admit how good it made him feel to hear Frank say he thought Gerard was cool. Mikey considered Frank’s idea. Its not like he didn’t like hanging out with his brother but there needed to be a way to spice things up because what were little siblings for if not embarrassing you for no reason.

“Fine but Gerard has to wear the costume I bought him one time when we were drunk.” He smirked triumphantly. Gerard set his mug down. “Dammit Mikey I told you I will never wear that damn costume!” He argued looking a little flustered. Frank suddenly became interested. “What’s the costume?” he asked. Gerard rolled his eyes.  
“One time when we were drunk Gerard showed me this ridiculous picture of some dude in a maid costume and I jokingly said I would buy him one. He was so drunk that he agreed to wear it if I bought it, but he never has because once he was sober again all of a sudden it wasn’t such a hilarious idea anymore.” Frank laughed his cute little pot laugh as Gerard just sat there looking pissed and embarrassed.  
“Dude that’s awesome you should totally wear it!” Frank said beaming at Gerard who crossed his arms.  
“I will not!” He protested, but Mikey would not have this, he pulled out his secret weapon. The piece of information he always wanted to hold over Gerard. He knew Gerard liked Frank but Gerard didn’t know Mikey knew. That is until Mikey said, “come on! Its Frank’s birthday do it for him.” With a knowing look directly at Gerard. The older boy’s eyes widened. He tried to play it off anyways.  
“Fine but I don’t want any pictures taken and after the night is over we pretend like it didn’t happen.” Mikey smiled “deal!” 

Later that night Frank went home and jerked off to the mere thought of his best friend’s older brother in a maid dress, way too excited for when his fantasy was a reality.

——————————————

Oh this was such a terrible idea. Gerard looked at himself in the mirror and almost cried. He’s never particularly loved his body, but this ridiculous outfit made him want to curl in a ball and disappear. The dress is too short and doesn’t cover his ass as well as it probably should, revealing the stupid black panties he is unwillingly wearing. 

And he hates the way his chubby, pale thighs slightly spill over the thigh high stockings. The only thing keeping them up are the garters, and no no no there is no way he is gonna let anymore see him like this. He looks like a doughy cheap hooker. Surely, Mikey will be horrified and Frank will be disgusted, but at least when that happens he can lock himself in his basement for the rest of eternity and never think about it again. 

Unfortunately Mikey is incessantly calling his name from the next room, waiting impatiently for the opportunity to laugh at him, so he takes a deep breath, ruffles his long black hair and opens the door reluctantly.  
“I want you to remember you made me do this!” he called out in irritation.  
“Just get out here!” Mikey hollered. He walked out and put his hands on his hips.  
“Happy?” he glared. Mikey immediately burst out laughing but Frank just stared. Gerard felt humiliated now. Frank is probably so grossed out. Mikey turned to him,  
“how are you not laughing this is hilarious?!” Frank just mouthed like a fish and said,  
“uhh I actually feel kinda sick I’ll be right back.” And rushed to the bathroom.

Gerard honestly felt like he could cry. He made Frank so uncomfortable that he was probably going to go vomit now. Mikey got a little more serious too but just wiped a tear from his eye.  
“Mikey you’ve made me scar the poor boy you asshole!” Gerard said feeling awful and angry at his stupid brother. Mikey sighed from his exhausting fit of laughter.  
“Go check on him then I’m sure you didn’t actually scar him.” Gerard felt bad but he wanted to be the one Frank rejected. He didn’t want to hear from Mikey that Frank never wants to see Gerard again after this. 

As he embarrassingly expected, the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. Fully prepared to accept he’d accidentally ruined his already unlikely chances with this boy, he walked up to the door. “Hey, uhh, Frank? Mikey sent me to make sure you’re okay.” He said hesitantly. Silence. Until in a choked and pained voice the boy replied,  
“I’m fine this isn’t really a good time.” Gerard nearly smacked himself. At least if he had made Frank physically sick he could try to help, although seeing as he’s still wearing the outfit it defeats the whole point, but Gerard felt too guilty to realize that.  
“Frank I’m so sorry let me help out.” 

He opened the door expecting the boy to be kneeling over the toilet looking sickly. He was absolutely not expecting Frank to be sweaty and flushed red with a hand wrapped around his very hard dick. Frank’s meek protests went ignored as Gerard had opened the door and now he stood leaning against the counter with eyes as wide as saucers staring into Gerard’s.

“Oh my god,” Gerard muttered quietly. He meant to leave the room and apologize or at least cover his eyes, but he was stunned and frozen.  
“Look, I-I didn’t mean-but I-you looked-a-and-“ Frank stuttered and Gerard realized that the boy wasn’t disgusted by him at all. He was genuinely turned on. His dick gave a twitch at the realization. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Frank seemed to feel a little better knowing Gerard wasn’t gonna walk out and complain to Mikey about his perverted friend.  
“I promise I won’t come over ever again, but can you, uhh, fuck, can you turn around please? I’m almost finished. Oh, jeez I’m so sorry.” Frank said flustered and still very aroused. Gerard blushed. “Sorry I can leave if you want more privacy.” Why would he not assume Frank wanted privacy in the first place and just leave?? Everything he was doing was just one embarrassing fuck up after another.  
“No no, I, uhh, want to see your ass..” Frank said quietly and Gerard had never seen someone blush so hard. Gerard could finish just from those words. 

He reluctantly turned around, placing his hands on the wall and sticking his ass towards Frank a little. There was a quiet “mmmph ohh fuck-“ and the soft sounds of skin on skin behind Gerard.

Knowing how badly Frank seemed to want this gave him confidence enough to say lowly,  
“this what you want Frankie? You like the way my fat ass looks in this tiny fuckin dress?” He smirked over his shoulder. Frank’s hand sped up and he groaned,  
“fuck yeah, ohh please-” Gerard trailed a hand down and started palming himself. This whole situation was really bizarre but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hot. He had always wanted Frank, and he never knew all it took was stuffing himself into a slutty maid costume, and-boom-now he’s got him right where he wants him. Almost. 

He suddenly turns around and places a hand on Frank’s own, stopping it. The boy whimpered. He looks up at Gerard with dark eyes looking wrecked already and Gerard has to bite back a moan. “Please, I’m so close” Frank whispered. Gerard leans down and kisses his neck sweetly before sucking a bruise.  
“Shh, I know Frankie but not yet.” Gerard just quietly opens the bathroom door and leads Frank to the basement, trying to be as silent as possible because it’s bad enough they left Mikey all alone. As soon as the door is closed they’re furiously making out. It’s clear they’ve both wanted this for a long time. Frank grabs Gerard’s ass making him moan into the kiss. Holy shit Gerard has never felt desired like this-in a sexual way that is. It’s intoxicating and he can’t get enough of how needy Frank is for him. 

Breathlessly, Frank breaks the kiss to ask,  
“are you gonna fuck me?” biting his lip. Gerard smirks at his bluntness.  
“You okay with that?” and rubs his thumb over his cheek. Frank looks away shyly and says,  
“That sounds really great but I actually kinda wanted to do something else..” This takes Gerard by surprise. He wasn’t gonna object to any suggestions before hearing them though so he says smoothly,  
“Sure, sugar what did you have in mind?” He pulls Frank flush to him by the hips and delights in the feeling of his hardness against his bare thigh. The boy shudders and whispers  
“fuck, can I maybe eat you out?” he looks downright precious with how much he’s blushing.

Gerard is once again surprised but very turned on by the idea. He’s only done this once on a college dorm couch that smelled like Taco Bueno so he was more than willing to give it another shot with Frank. He crashes his lips to Frank’s kissing him hard and biting his lip lightly making him whine. The older boy pulls away leaving a string of spit connecting their lips.  
“You want your tongue in my ass, sugar? Would you like that?” he whispers darkly against Frank’s lips, his breath warm and coming out in ragged pants. Frank moans helplessly  
“fuck yes-please Gerard, want it so bad” reaching down and squeezing his dick which is leaking. Holy shit the kid really wants this. 

At this point, Mikey has been long forgotten, and Gerard is straining against the tiny panties and tenting the maid dress. Gerard clicks his tongue, “aww, look at you Frankie so fucking desperate for it, fuck, look at how you’re dripping for me.” Gerard smirks sweetly down at him and presses his index finger roughly on the slit of the younger’s dick. Frank lets out a sharp moan and balls his hands in the apron of the dress. Gerard walks him across the cluttered floor back to his bed and sits him down on it connecting their lips again before he gets up and bends over on the bed right next to where Frank was sitting breathless.  
“Well come on then” Gerard says wiggling his hips pointedly. He looks so hot and Frank almost died he’s wanted him for so long. But this isn’t how he imagined it when he fantasized last night. 

In case things get awkward and fucked up after this Frank knows it has to be perfect just like he imagined. Who knows when you can get another opportunity like this? Gerard drops the act for a second looking at Frank with concern in his beautiful hazel eyes,  
“are you okay Frankie? If you changed your mind that’s totally alright with me.” Frank just snapped out of it and shook his head vehemently.  
“No, no, it’s not that I definitely still want this, I just imagined it a little differently.” He admits and Gerard looks considerate before smiling cheekily. “You imagine eating me out often?” He remarks, and Frank blushes and toys with his lip ring. He figured he should just be straight forward and if Gerard was uncomfortable with that he’d take whatever he can get. After a few moments of mulling it over in his head, Frank blurted out  
“Gee, will you sit on my face?”

Up until now Gerard has felt confident from Frank’s neediness for him, but that’s what did it for Gerard. Not that Frank would know but he always had a thing for face-sitting and always wanted to try it. He moaned and his knees involuntarily buckled.  
“Holy fucking shit Frankie.” He bit his lip.  
“Fuck, okay, lay down then.” Frank stripped completely and laid down on the bed. A bundle of nerves settled in his stomach. He wanted to make this good for Gerard and he wanted it to be everything he could ever hope for. As Gerard crawled up to Frank’s chest he suddenly remembered how self conscious he was about his weight.  
“Are you sure? Because I understand if I’m too heavy or something like I don’t want to literally kill you or-” he mumbled rambling in a haze of insecurity. Frank placed a hand on his thigh and made eye contact,  
“yes, I promise. Want this so fucking bad, Gee. I’ve wanted this for so long. Your body is perfect and I want to feel you on top of me. Please-“ Gerard felt his heart swell at the reassuring words. Even if they were said in a fit of lust he could tell Frank was being sincere and it felt so nice. Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank again. This time their tongues lapped into each other’s mouths again but it was passionate and loving and sweet. Gerard smiled when he pulled back seeing Frank’s cute dopey face. 

For a few moments they just looked at each other and Gerard felt like this was always meant to be and that after all this time-  
“can you sit on my face now?” Frank’s dumbass voice cut through Gerard’s romantic thoughts. He gripped the younger boy by the chin and moved his face side to side a few times. “Such a demanding little thing you are.” He commented before he stood up on this knees peeling his black lacy panties down his thick thighs. He turned around and positioned himself over Frank’s face, holding up the lacy edges of the dress.  
“Alright, sugar time to put that slutty little mouth of yours to good use.” 

Frank groaned and impatiently grabbed Gerard by his hips and pulled him down onto his face. His tongue was licking over his hole and prodding instantly.  
“Oh, fuck, Frankie, shit-“ Gerard moaned overwhelmed with abrupt pleasure. Frank was practically in heaven. He had been dreaming of this and now that he was finally here, being slightly crushed by the weight of Gerard and nearly suffocating with his otherworldly ass sitting directly on his face, he feels like he could die a happy man. He used his tattooed fingers spread the older boy’s cheeks apart more, inhaling deeply and actually sticking his tongue in this time. “Mmphh-“ he moaned against him, the vibrations mixed with the sensation of the tongue in his ass making Gerard see stars. He rocked back against Frank’s face more, pressing down and moaning.  
“Frank, fuck- so fucking good-“ Gerard babbled in pleasure,  
“so fucking desperate such a good boy for me.” The praise spurred Frank on and he moved his fingers to dig into Gerard’s fleshy hips holding him to his face to get his tongue even deeper. His head was starting to feel dizzy and his dick actually hurt from neglect. 

After a while he pushed on Gerard’s hips for him to get up. He was panting and his head was spinning with arousal and lack of oxygen. Gerard’s thighs shook as he hovered over Frank’s spit covered face. “Frank, I’m not gonna last much longer” he panted looking down over his shoulder at him through dark lashes. Oh he’s so gorgeous. “Me neither, will you touch me?” Frank asked with pleading eyes. Gerard said “of course, sugar, I can do that.” He licked his palm and wrapped it around Frank, pumping as he lowered himself back down. Frank fucked his tongue into him again and this time joined two fingers beside his tongue, crooking them upwards until Gerard practically sobbed in pleasure and fucked himself against Frank’s face. Frank moaned as Gerard sped his hand up. The room filled with obscene smacking sounds and soft moans.  
Frank imagined how Gerard’s body looked right now, with his thick thighs straddling Frank’s head in the the stockings and garters, his perfect tummy straining slightly against the tiny maid dress. Fuck he’s so gorgeous. Frank then pictured his face, his eyes probably screwed up in pleasure, dark, long lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks, and his mouth hung open as he pants and moans. Frank presses against his prostate over and over.  
“Ohh Frank! Fuck, right there!-“ he’s crying out reaching a hand back to grab Frank’s hair. Frank moans loudly against Gerard’s ass. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Gerard who smirks and tugs on his hair again. 

“Do you like getting your hair pulled, slut?.” Gerard feels pride when he hears more muffled moans as responses.  
“Really is such a shame I can’t hear you.” Gerard drawls in mock pouting.  
“I bet you’d sound so slutty if I wasn’t absolutely smothering your cute little face-“ he punctuated the last few words with sharp movements of his hips, his balls hitting against the underside of his chin obscenely. Frank moaned again long and loud. He bucked his hips into nothing reminding Gerard that he also would like to get off. He smeared the precum down his shaft in a swift movement. 

He lifted his ass up slightly, “You close Frankie?” He asked sweetly. Frank gave a hoarsely whined, “yes, fuck-“ and Gerard settled down once more on the younger boy’s face. Frank then moved his tongue deep inside Gerard. The older boy shuddered and groaned. He could tell Frank was close. It would probably just take a few good strokes. 

“You gonna cum like this Frankie? You gonna cum with your face buried in my ass just like this?” Frank fucked up into Gerard’s fist and sloppily sucked on his rim. Gerard could soon make out high pitched whimpers, “Yeahhh that’s right sugar go ahead and cum for me. Such a good boy Frankie-“ Gerard praised as Frank’s hips stilled and he came the hardest he ever had in his life. When Gerard was done pumping him through it, he got up again, reverting back to his usual sweet timid self as he turned around and cupped Frank’s face.

“Frankie are you okay? Can you breathe? I didn’t hurt you did I?” His hazel eyes were filled with worry staring down at the red faced boy who looked completely blissed out, sweaty hair plastered against his forehead.  
“That was the fuckin hottest thing that’s ever happened to me.” he said with a lazy grin. Gerard sighed his relief.  
“I thought I was gonna fucking kill you” he murmured, but Frank just replied,  
“if you killed me by suffocating me like that there’s no way I could ever be mad at you.” with a cheeky wink that made Gerard blush. Frank then remembered Gerard didn’t finish yet.  
“Fuck where are my manners?” he looked at the beautiful boy straddling his chest, his dick flushed angry red and dripping underneath the tiny dress. Frank squeezed his soft, fleshy thighs and Gerard moaned.

“Gee, you’re so fucking beautiful, you’re so perfect.” If Gerard wasnt so painfully hard he probably would’ve melted. He pulled Frank’s face up and kissed him slowly. Frank lightly bit Gerard’s lip and lapped into his mouth when it opened. As the kiss heated up Gerard began to slightly move his hips against Frank’s chest. Frank almost got hard again at the thought of him finishing by just grinding on Frank in the costume and decided that’s what he would make him do. He placed his hands on Gerard’s hips once more, pulling them down roughly to encourage the older boy to keep up the movement. Eventually Gerard was sucking sloppily on three of his own fingers, moaning, and rutting down on Frank. With a final buck of his hips and a final cry of “Frankie-“ he came on the boy’s chest even hitting his jaw a bit. 

—————————

Completely fucked out and exhausted, Gerard collapsed next to Frank, panting. “You’re gorgeous you know that?” Frank murmured into his sweaty hair. Gerard smiled sleepily, turning to face the younger boy, and said  
“I was so sure you were puking in there.” Frank giggled  
“fuck no!” he pulled himself under Gerard’s covers snuggling next to him.  
“One minute, I’m taking this off now.” Gerard said pulling the dress off over his head. Frank whispered “fuck” at the sight of his body but he was too tired to even bother anything. Gerard smiled shyly and pulled a random Misfits shirt from his floor over his head and joined Frank. The younger boy giggled once more and Gerard asked “what?” Frank just closed his eyes and smiled and said  
“you left the thigh highs on” Gerard cuddled closer and hummed.  
“Yeah, I did.” He placed a kiss atop Frank’s head. “Happy birthday Frankie.” But the sweet boy was already snoring lightly. 

In his mind, Gerard forgave Mikey for making him wear the costume, and couldn’t wait to see the look on his little brother’s face when he tells him it got him laid rather than caused him the lifelong humiliation Mikey had hoped.


End file.
